


Don't Ruin the Surprise

by Opossumtivity



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sett's cute fluffy ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: You thought it would be a good idea to organize Sett's mom a surprise birthday party, however the party isn't the only surprise she is met with.A small gift for Komorii and a non-canon continuation of their story "Tangling with the Boss"
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Don't Ruin the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorii/gifts).



> I really enjoyed the universe Komorii built in their Sett fanfic, considering there aren't many Sett x reader stories I figured it would be a good idea to write this a small gift. It ain't much but it's honest work.
> 
> It's a small "what if" non-canon continuation to their story, and if you haven't read "Tangling with the Boss" yet, I highly recommend reading that one first.
> 
> Anyways, on with the show.

Today is Ciorah's birthday and you thought it would be a great idea to organize a small surprise party for her. Inora agreed that she would take Ciorah to the farmers market and stall for time while you and Sett prepare the decorations at home, which was becoming a hassle since you could barely reach a high spot on the wall, that is, until Sett decided to give you a hand.

"Sett, stop fidgeting." you scold the tall man under you, balancing yourself the best you can on top of his shoulders while hanging a string of lanterns on the wall.

"Can't help it." he snickers "Especially when i get to do this-" he squeezes your thighs, taking advantage of the fact you were sitting on his shoulders, allowing the half-vastayan full access to your legs.

You yelped in a high pitch tone at the motion much to Sett's amusement. You however, went directly for his ears, eliciting a groan from the man.

"Keep that up princess and those decorations aren't the only thing being pinned to the wall." he warned with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? and happened to the 'let's keep things family friendly while at ma's place' plan you said earlier?" you say playfully, even imitating his gruff voice.

You and Sett have been secretly dating for a few weeks now ever since the yellow drug incident and the confession afterwards. There is nothing Sett would love more than to give his mother the good news in person, unfortunately his busy schedule didn't allow him to stop by and visit Ciorah. 

"Yeah, yeah I know what I said." Sett says nonchalantly. "But it doesn't mean I ain't hungry for ya. I haven't seen you in weeks remember? " 

You caught yourself smiling for a second. "We can spend some time together after your mother's surprise party." you reassure the man. 

Sett is one of the best things that has ever happened to you ever since you moved to Lonia, finding joy and happiness in his companionship even when you two aren't behind doors. Shaking your head to the side, you finish tying the paper lanterns together with a simple knot, tapping Sett's hand to catch his attention. 

"I'm done, you can put me down now." you told the half-vastayan. 

But instead of crouching so you could jump off, Sett grabbed you by the hips with ease, raising you over his head until your feet touched the ground. However, before you could take a step forward, Sett wrapped his large arms around you, holding you against his chest. "I don't think I want to let you go yet~" he purrs next to your ear. 

You sigh. Turning around to face him with a sly smile "If I kiss you will you behave until Ciorah and Inora get back?" you whisper tenderly, raising your hands to cup Sett's calloused face in you smooth palms. 

"You can try." he smirked, closing the distance between you two by hugging your body to his. 

It was enough to make you comply, delicately brushing your lips against his in a teasing matter until Sett grew impatient and claimed your mouth with his. Your breaths mixing along with your gasps, teeth nibbling your bottom lip and even his hand intertwining with the one you placed on his face. It's not hard to miss how passionate and hungry Sett is for your touch, he truly has missed you over the course of the week and you could taste it with the way he returned the kiss.

Just before you could even consider separating yourself from the half vayastan, you heard a loud gasp coming from the other side of the room. 

"Oh my." Ciorah says in shock, placing a hand to chest. "What is it?" Followed by Inora walking into the room with a basket of vegetables in her hand. The older woman didn't have to ask to figure out what was going on, especially after seeing you in Sett's arms. 

You quickly stepped away from Sett in embarrassment, heat rising to your face as you tried to think of what to say.

"S-suprise-?" you say sheepishly.

Sett however didn't seem affected as much like you, in fact he even held you by the shoulder rather proudly. "We were planning to tell you today after your party ma." he sheepishly scratches the back of his neck.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner Ciorah." you apologize. 

Ciorah chuckles light heartily, waving her hand once the shock by passed her. "No worries (y/n) The party is more of a surprise than you too getting together actually." she admits with a fond smile. "I knew you two would make a sweet couple."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make Sett too ooc, this is my first (and I think only) time writing for him. ^w^'


End file.
